


Honey, I'm home

by Persephonesheart



Series: Malec random one-shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Child Alec Lightwood, Child Magnus Bane, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just a great big pile of love and fluff really, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: Magnus and Alec quickly formed a bond when they began school, it was tighter than most and stronger than brothers. But then Magnus has to move away and their relationship falls into silence despite Alec always caring for him deeply. When a new kid enters Alec's class a decade later will they have a second chance?Featuring tiny Malec and british school referencesNewly edited and updated





	Honey, I'm home

To say Alexander was nervous would be like saying stars and constellations were small; and as 4 year old Alexander knew, they were anything but. Stars were the coolest of all the things in the universe - _obviously -_ and as he clutched his little book of constellations to his chest, he felt as if he could get some courage from them.  It was his first day of school – _big school –_ and he was horrified at the thought of leaving his mother behind and going through the big wooden doors in front of him.

But he knew he had to.

He had been told multiple times by his mother to not make a scene when they got to school, he wasn’t to scream or cry, he wasn’t to ask or beg her to stay. He simply would have to hug her and kiss her cheek as a goodbye and enter through the doors to where his classroom was. When he had been told this a week ago, he hadn’t seen the issue; he was a big boy and wouldn’t disgrace himself in front of other parents like a _baby._

But now he was here. Standing in front of the large doors.

They were painted bright blue with rusted golden handles and fogged glass windows at the top. Throughout the wood there were dents and scratches from past years and one small corner of the door was slightly chipping away. It was much bigger than him and it scared him.

He clutched his mothers hand tighter, heard her sigh, and fought to hold back the tears gathering in his eyes.

He would not cry, he would not cry, _he would not cry!_

“Come now Alexander, say goodbye and be off.” He heard his mother say, her voice harried and brisk. He turned to hug her but was hit with a sense of foreboding, what if she didn’t come back? He had read stories of parents who dropped their children off at school, or some other big building, and never returned.

Was that what his mother was doing? Surely not, she loved him! He was her big boy!

“Alexander.” His mother snapped, her small amount of patience already stemmed away by his lack of movement. “Hurry up and get inside, I have work to get to!” She was using her angry voice, when her tone lacked emotion and went really quiet, almost a whisper, but not quite so.  

He bit his lip sharply and tugged his book closer to his chest to prevent himself from crying. He needed to be strong and brave, everything like his step-brother Jace was, he needed to be a grown up.

Wiping his eyes in a discreet way, Alec quickly wrapped his arms around his mother’s legs – she refused to kneel down on the floor for him – and clung on tightly, sniffling away the remaining tears. He clutched her to his small chest and refused to let go, despite her attempts at moving him away. “Alexander, let go! Stop making a show of yourself, nobody cares.” She bit out, finally pushing him off her legs.

He remained silent, refusing to allow the tears to fall down his soft cheeks, and watched as his mother simply straightened her dress out, nodded sharply in his vague direction and turned around, walking out of the school gates without a word.

He missed her already.

The doors now looked even more menacing then before, bigger and wider than **any** star in his book and he wanted to turn around and run after his mother. He didn’t care if he cried, he didn’t care if he screamed, he just wanted his mother beside him.

But he also didn’t.

Jace wouldn’t cry when he eventually reached big school, and he doubted his baby sister would, so why should he. He was only making a nuisance of himself, drawing attention for the sake of having attention. He needed to stop and just grow up, march through the doors and go to his classroom.

He was a big boy, and big boys don’t get scared on their first day of school. Only pansies do that; or at least that’s what his father said – Alec wasn’t too sure what a pansy was exactly but from the way his father said it he figured it wasn’t something he wanted to be.

He closed his eyes tightly, breathed deeply, grabbed his book tighter so he wouldn’t lose it. He could do this, he _could_!

So he took one step, then another, then another, slowly moving his small four year old body towards the bright blue doors. But then his insides got more panicky and his breaths came out shorter and Alec thought for the first time he was going to fail at something his parents had asked of him before he’d even tried.

What a nuisance he was. His parents were right about him. He was useless.

Suddenly, a small boy, perhaps only a year older than him at most, stood in front of him, golden green eyes flashing in worry and concern. He had tanned skin that seemed to glow in the morning sun and almond shaped eyes with long black eyelashes, his hair was darker than night  Alec loved to watch and it stood upwards slightly unnaturally, as if he’d done something to it before coming to school.

Alec had a sudden need to run his hands through it.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked, voice dowsed in concern as he held out a hand to his elbow, helping to stabilise him. His voice was like melted chocolate, Alec decided, smooth and flowing yet intense; he’d never heard such a mature voice on a child before and he found himself intrigued further by it. Afterall, chocolate was his favourite food.

“Oh…um yeah…I’m fine.” Alec stuttered out in return, small childishly chubby cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

“Are you sure, you look like you’re gonna cry. My mum always says that people who cry are sad and need someone to hug them.” He spoke with passion, his eyes – strangely reminding Alec of his cat church for some reason – blazing with light and open honesty. “I want to give you a hug. Can I give you a hug?” He asked, arms raised at both sides in an open gesture.

It was inviting and not at all demanding, different from his usual hugs, and Alec found himself falling into this boys arms rather quickly, delighting in the warmth and kindness he felt amongst them. “Thank you” he whispered, closing his eyes as a sense of happiness and calm fell upon him.

He could face school now, it didn’t seem quite as bad.

“Is that your book?” He heard above him and Alec looked up to see the boy pointing down at his constellation book lying on the floor. He’d unknowingly dropped it when he’d accepted a hug, leaving it on the ground to get dirty.

His parents were going to go _mental_.

He raced to pick it up, rapidly nodding in response to the boys question, and began brushing off the dust and dirt that had collected on it as he apologised profusly. “What is it?”

Alec simply held the book out in response, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth and averting his eyes. His father always said he should be reading books about dinosaurs and sports, or rather, not reading and actually doing sports, but Alec found the idea of stars and constellations _fascinating_ and absorbed as much as his four year old brain could manage.

“Wow! Stars, that so cool! I wish I had a book like that!” Came the animated response and Alec looked up into bright eyes sparkling with excitement and a face with a broad grin. Alec felt his own smile go up in response, he had found another person who liked the stars.

Maybe today wasn’t such a waste after all.

“I am reading a book on cats but stars are _amazing_ , I want to know all about them! Will you tell me?” The boy asks with a happy grin and Alec, once again, finds himself nodding along with acceptance. He’d made a _friend_. By himself as well!

“C’mon let’s go or else you’ll be late. Are you in Mrs Fairchild’s class?” That name seemed familiar to him - his mother had repeated his teachers name until he had heard it in his sleep so she wouldn't have to walk in school with him - so Alec nodded and allowed himself to be dragged forward towards the bright blue doors. He sneered at them internally, how little they seemed now that he had a friend with him.

“That means you are in reception. I am five so I’m in year one. That’s only one year ahead so we can sit together at breaks and lunch!” The boy responded happily, proud of his ability to work out simple maths and use them in real life situations. Alec decided right then and there that this boy, whoever he was, was going to be his **_best friend_** and they could sit together all the time, regardless of their classes.

It was a simple fact of life really.

“So what’s your name then?” The boy spoke up as they passed the doors, entering into a long corridor of light green floors and brown brick walls that curved upwards. Washing lines hung from wall to wall, displaying some of the previous students work and Alec felt a little self conscious at what he was seeing. Everybody seemed to be really good at everything, whilst he was good at nothing.

“Alec. Alec Lightwood.” He remembered to reply then, voice quiet and hesitant in the face of his new friend. His mother always said he needed to speak up if he wanted to be taken seriously. Whatever that meant.

“Well, Alec, Alec Lightwood, is that short for Alexander?” He nodded again, purposefully ignoring the cheeky tone his friend had now adopted. He’d known enough with Jace that if you ignored people when they used that tone they often would leave you alone.

“Alexander Lightwood, nice to meet you, I’m Magnus Bane.”

And Alexander fell in love.

 

He’d done it!

He had lasted the full reception year, had celebrated his fifth birthday with all his family – Magnus hadn’t been allowed to come for some reason his mother had decided not to tell him – had celebrated Magnus’ sixth birthday – he hadn't been allowed to that either so they’d celebrated at school in secret – and had finally gotten to his last day.

Alec didn’t want to sound to selfish, but he thought he’d done pretty well and was going on to do greater things. He was top of the class for punctuality, golden stars and contribution, his artwork made of macaroni or paint was often displayed on the washing lines and he had played Joseph in their years production of the nativity.

Magnus had been true to his comment and he often sat with Alec during break and lunch, ignoring offers to play tag or bb. The often sat pressed tightly against one another on benches or under the tree, talking endlessly of anything they could think of; homework, the stars, pets, families, the newest episode of horrible histories, anything, and they could talk about it.

Magnus, for all intents and purposes, was closer than a brother.

The next year would see Magnus in year two and himself in year one, it would see Jace entering into reception and his sister would enter her final year of nursery. Soon he’d have all his closest friends and family in one place and he couldn’t wait.

But something was wrong with Magnus.

He’s sensed it as soon as he’d entered the playground before going into school for their final day. Magnus seemed quieter, his hair and face less sparkly, his smile not as wide or permanent, his voice lower and monotone. as his mouth constantly pouted. He wouldn’t say exactly what was wrong, only pretend nothing was, but he stood closer to Alec throughout the day, held his hand within his own with a grip that turned his tawny skin pale, and refused to allow anyone to come close to him during playtime, practically scaring them away with a glare.

It was baffling and Alec wanted to find out the issue before the day ended. It was unlikely that they would be able to see each other over summer – his mother _really_ didn’t like Magnus and his family for some reason – so they had to talk now, regardless of if his best friend wanted to. Alec had learnt a lot during his year with Magnus, mostly moral lessons recited by Magnus from his mother, one of which was something about letting people talk when they needed to.

Which led to now, Alec and Magnus sat together under the tree whilst waiting for his mum to arrive. Magnus’ mum, a wonderfully kind woman who always gave Alec chocolate and a smile when she saw him, was stood a few feet away, watching over them whilst giving them privacy.

His mum was often late – his father never volunteered or wanted to pick him up from school – so often he would have another parent or teacher watch over him whilst they waited for her to arrive. More often than not it was Magnus and his mum who waited for him, despite the fact that his own mother could hardly stand them.

“Are you okay?” He asked tentatively, reaching out and grasping Magnus’ hand tightly within his own. He placed his head on Magnus’ shoulder and felt the up and down of his breathing washing though him, calming him.

“Not really.” Came the reply and Alec knew Magnus, for whatever reason, was starting to cry. His voice cracked, held a thickness that came only with tears and Alec quickly wrapped his small arms around the taller boys frame, squeezing him tightly against his small body.

“We are moving far away from here and I won’t see you again.” Magnus blurted out, his voice cracking further as his despair deepened.

Alec felt his entire world freeze over. Magnus was moving? Away? From him, from this town, this friendship? His heart dropped and broke into a thousand little pieces he didn't understand and Magnus clutched him tighter as his own small wails grew in size. To live without Magnus by his side was more than a tragedy.

It was the end of the world.

“Never?” He questioned, sobbing, trying to place some hope in his words, as if by sheer force they would stop his best friend from moving away.

“Never.”

Alec wanted to burst into tears again, wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all but he couldn’t. He needed to be strong for Magnus and to not show any weakness; he was already losing his best friend. They held tight to each other, refusing to let the other slip away, and murmured promises of writing to each other, of calling each other, of always staying in contact no matter how hard it was.

They wouldn’t allow this friendship to die.

“Alexander.” Came Magnus’ voice from above him and said boy moved away slightly so that he could look into those golden green eyes he cared so much for. Magnus took off one of his rings, a fancy silver looking one with intricate black designs, and held it up into the light, seemingly checking it for something, before nodding and placing it into Alec’s hand.

“One day, I am going to return, and you will become my wife. We will get married and live together and never be parted. You will be my best friend and wifey forever and ever and nothing can stop us. Not even your mother.” He said determinedly, eyes ablaze with passion and sincerity.

He held Alec’s hand in his own tight grip and drew them close to his chest, just above his heart. “My wife is the most handsome wifey and I am so happy you will be mine.” Alec could only nod in happiness at becoming Magnus’ wife. Oh what a wonderful idea! They would always be together and nothing could stop them, how much fun they could have!

And to call Magnus his husband would only be an added bonus.

Oh how he couldn’t wait to be Magnus’ wife.

A car honked to their right and both boys jumped slightly, seeing Maryse’s big monster of a car sat in the parking lot clearly waiting for Alec to run and get in. Normally Alec would give a brief goodbye to his best friend and jump in as Maryse refused to leave the car for any reason other than to talk to a teacher. But not today, today was full of sadness and pain, yet happiness and promise and Alec simply couldn’t go without giving Magnus a proper goodbye.

He pulled Magnus tight to his body, offering up all the strength inside his young body to hug the taller boy to him, refusing to let go. Another honk forced them to separate and Alec jumped back from Magnus like he’d been stung at the noise, turning to see his mother gesturing wildly to him in the drivers seat window. He was running out of time.

With a face filled with embarrassment and heat Alec leant forward and clumsily pecked his lips against Magnus’ before jolting back in panic. He’s seen a wedding once, a distant cousin of his getting married to ‘ _a serving girl of limited prospects’_ as his mother had put it, and at the end he had watched the two kiss, cementing their marriage under the stars.

Well, he and Magnus were getting married were they not? It was only appropriate.

“Goodbye Maggie, don’t forget me please.”

“Never, Alexander, my beautiful, beautiful wife.”

With one last hug and peck of their lips Alec ran to his mums car, tears streaming down his face, and jumped in. For once he tuned out his mother yelling in his ear about his appearance, his friends, his schoolwork, ignored her as she insulted his _husband,_ screaming at Alec for something he wouldn’t yet understand. His head was in the stars above and couldn’t hear her.

Magnus Bane, _his husband_.

The distance was too far already.

 

Alec’s life had gone quickly downhill from there. His mother, of course, had told his father of the kiss he and Magnus shared under the tree so many years ago, setting off a stream of events filled with an immeasurable number of arguments, slamming doors and silecnes that eventually accumulated to his father cheating and his mother filling for divorce.

His father never spoke to him or asked his siblings how he was doing when they visited him and his mother denied his existence in their house, calling for him only when she needed something doing or for doing something wrong.

His siblings cared little for him either, poisoned by their father's and mother's vile language and uncaring attitudes. Both Jace and Isabelle had vast and vibrant social lives that boomed and blossomed almost over night once they hit puberty and neither had time for a brother who dressed in oversized, holey clothing and preferred books to people.

Personally, he didn’t blame them.

His youngest brother Max loved him though, and passionately spoke about hundreds of subjects he thought Alec would be interested in. He was the last legitimate Lightwood child, a prolonged issue that kept the family forcibly tied together for a few years more but Max was a light in his life that Alec never wanted to be burned out and he would sacrifice anything to make it happen. 

Max loved Alec like a father and Alec loved Max like a son, they were all the other had for the most part.

He was now in year 12 and he had never dated, never kissed another, never gone to a party or on the town drinking. And for Alec, that was okay. He didn’t need to date or get pissed or even kissed at seventeen, he had his whole life ahead of him for doing stuff like that if he wanted, and alcohol was never something he had enjoyed. He was fine like he was; his life was simple but it was his and no amount of moaning and groaning from his siblings was going to change that.

A sudden sharp cough from his left jolted him from his daydreaming and Alec subtly turned on his desk to see Simon withdrawing his elbow from his side and smiling in a heavily amused way. Simon was what Alec liked to call ‘a school friend’. They hung out during the school day, heartly laughed and joked, but they didn’t know each other’s phone number, didn’t know where the other lived, barely spoke outside of school walls.

They made it work.

Their current teacher, a stern old lady by the name of Mrs Herondale who despised teaching almost as much as kids, was standing at the front of his English literature class, eyes narrowed and lips pursed as if assessing the lot she’d been given. Beside her stood a boy. No, not a boy, Alec thought instantly, a  _god_. 

He was tall, exceptionally so, perhaps even more than Alec, with glitter dancing in hair that was styalised atop his head like a faux mohawk, sides shaven and dark. His eyes were an enticing golden green lined with black kohl and smokey eyeshadow; his face painted artfully and stylishly in enchating colours with soft pink adorning lips that looked plump and full. His skin was flushed golden and clear, the sunlight from outside reflecting off him and shining brightly as if sent down from the heavens.

In short, the guy was fucking _beautiful_ and Alec was fucking  _gay._

It was clear he wasn’t the only one who thought so either as lust filled gazes stared intently at the boy, tongues poking out from behind teeth to run along the seem of a lip and eyes closing slightly in a supposedly enticing way. _Horny bastards_. Couldn’t these people think of anything but sex?

Camille in particular was making her attraction known, regardless of the teacher in the room, forcing the person beside her to vacate the seat as she placed a perfectly manicured hand on her heart, drawing attention to where her breasts were being pushed over her top. She flipped her golden hair back with an easy smile and ran the other hand over her pale neck, showing off its swan like quality in a sensual way.

“Everyone, this is Magnus Bane, a transfer student from California. He is supposed to be in year 13 but due to a difference of curriculum is now in your class. Please be welcoming to your new classmate.” Her voice was monotone and unenthusiastic, unwelcoming in every possible way with a clear distaste in her tone as she took in his make up and glitter. She moved her hand vaguely around the space and indicated for Magnus to take a seat somewhere in the room, but she didn’t particularly care where.

Alec, however, didn't notice this as he was overwhelmed with emotion. That was Magnus Bane? The boy he had given his heart to at only four years old, the boy who he’d given his first kiss to, the boy he had refused to forget for over a decade despite not being in contact with each other at any time. He’d tried at first, written letters, tried to make phone calls, but his mother had torn them up as soon as he was finished, put the phone out of reach and burned anything Magnus sent as soon as it arrived.

He’d never read one letter and soon they’d stopped coming.

But surely this couldn’t be _his_ Magnus? His Magnus had been tall, but in a gangly, uncomfortable sort of way in which his limbs were too big for him even at five, this Magnus was built like a Greek Adonis, all long muscular limbs and arms built of strength. His Magnus had beautifully soft green gold eyes that shone in the sun like the most precious jewel and needed no enhancement, whereas this Magnus had lined them with smudged coal and made them seem bigger, sultrier. Absently, as he often did when he went to far into his mind, Alec played with the small black ring hung from a string around his neck.

Would Magnus even recognise him? And if he did, would he still want to be friends (and possibly more but Alec was ignoring that part of him for now) with Alec?  A sad, friendless nerd who loved wearing misshaped, old and holey clothes, who loved to take his camera onto the roof and take pictures of the night sky. He was boring, dull, and Magnus deserved someone better. Someone who hadn’t destroyed his own family, made them hate him, and became broken on the inside.

“Are you okay?” A deep, melodic voice of smooth chocolate broke him out his reverie and Alec turned his wide ocean blue eyes onto the figure at his left, wide eyes unbelieving as _Magnus Bane_ sat down comfortably next to him. Simon had vacated his seat for some reason, and now was sat uncomfortably next to a seething Camille who was glaring at them with a fury unmatched, pencil snapping the longer she looked.

“Oh…um yeah…I’m fine.” He stuttered out quietly as an early memory seeped and formed into his mind; a conversation going the exact same only a little over a decade earlier.

“I think," The man next to him started, voice low but holding an amused tone that made him weak in the knees "don’t you Alexander, that this time introductions aren’t needed.” Magnus whispered as he pretended to be invested in what Mrs Herondale was teaching them, “After all, I’m sure you remember me…or at least I hope you do.”

It was the first time he’d ever heard Magnus falter. Throughout their brief but intensly close friendship, Magnus has always been the strong and confident one, refusing to allow any but Alec to see his true emotions and even then he always hid his insecurities or hesitancy. For some reason, this stutter made him smile.

“Of course I do.” He whispered back, eyes quickly glancing left in curiosity only to see a golden green pair of eyes already looking at him with a warmth he'd long since forgotten.

Magnus’ smile widened impossibly further, morphing into something a little more sultrier and a blush appeared on Alec’s pale cheeks darkened as he looked away in embaressment. Over a decade apart and Magnus still made butterflies appear in his stomach as if on command, but now they were a new form of fluttering, one Alec had never thought he'd feel in his lifetime. Quite notably, he felt a sudden, unexpected pressure on his hand and Alec glanced down to see a tanned hand clasping around his own ivory one, holding it tightly in a possessive grip. 

Magnus looked at him in curiosity, nodding his head downwards to make sure everything was okay and Alec just restrained from giving himself whiplash at the speed he nodded with.

Magnus, the love of his life, the friend he never forgot, the boy who looked like he’d jumped straight from a magazine, was holding his hand under the table and smiling in his direction.

Did this truly mean that…even after all this time…even after seeing him again as he was…Magnus still loved him? Still wanted him?

It was impossible to think in such a way, people change year by year let alone over a decade, and the Magnus Alec once knew was long since gone, hidden under years of seperation and different experiences. But yet, Alec had felt the spark when their eyes met, when their fingers touched and knew that what he was feeling was right, regardless of the passing of time.

The rest of the lesson passed as if in a dream and Alec hesitated to wake up. The bell ringing broke him out of his head and the pair collected their things together, hands still joined and wide smiles adoring their faces as they spoke in hushed tones about sitting together at lunch as they once had. For the first time in his school life, Alec didn’t care about the looks he was receiving, Magnus Bane was reunited with him and his world had begun building itself back up, piece by piece.

The class began to leave the room, Mrs Herondale rushing out as soon as the bell went, meandering about to pack away slowly and talk to their friends in the short ten minute break they had between the fourth and fifth period of the day. Magnus began leading Alec to the door, eagerly questioning him about the best placed to visit in the area, and the two smiled in endless happiness at each other - they would talk about what they were together later, but both knew it would be a very short and positive conversation.

Camille stopped them at the door.

She draped her lithe and scantily clad body across the frame, running her fingers down Magnus' chest, and deliberately ignoring his distasteful look and their joined hands. “Hey handsome, need someone to show you around? I know all the _best_ places.” Her voice was low and sultry, her body coiled like a snake to attack and several of the boys remaining in the room, Alec noted, were looking at Camille with devotion in their hearts and lust in their eyes.

There weren't many people left in the room, maybe around ten at most, but Alec felt all twenty eyes directly interested in what was happening.

Magnus scrunched up his nose in disgust and hastily removed her hand from his chest, stepping back whilst dragging Alec behind him in a subtle show of strength and protection. Stood like this, it was clear to Alec that Magnus was still the taller of the pair and that fact made him want to swoon into the elder's big muscular arms.

“I’d rather not go anywhere with you thans very much, I don’t want to catch anything.” Magnus snarked back,seemingly ignoring the huff of indignation and steam rolled right on “and anyway, why would I get a tour from you when I quite clearly have someone to do already?” He replied, rasing aloft their joined hands. Alec wanted to both scream in happiness at the rush of emotions he felt at such an action, and hide away in fear of repercussions – he wasn’t entirely comfortable with his sexuality, not after everything it put his family though.

Camille huffed once more and pushed her chest out further, hoping the power of her breasts would entice Magnus to come with her. “That freak? He’s a weirdo, only reads and sits by himself. Probably some kind of pervert if you ask me, he doesn’t seem to want any… _relations_ with people our age.”

Alec’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as the students remaining in the classroom laughed at his expense. He ducked his head sadly and began to try and hide behind Magnus, he couldn’t face these people, and now Magnus was sure to see just how bad it was to hold his hand.

“Look, whoever you are, I don’t particularly give a shit towards what you _think_ , because from the little I’ve seen of you, you're more plastic than skin. And anyway, this is the love of my life”

Alec felt his heart begin to pound in quick succession

“the reason I am living”

Blood rushed to his face and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed with happy and loving emotion

“the better part of my soul” he whimpered at the depth of love in Magnus’ voice, welcomed the strength and the passion into his blood with an ease previously unknown, weak with the words he had longed to hear for so long.

“And most of all, he is my WIFE!”

And with those words Magnus pulled Alec close to his chest, cradled his face within his hands and pressed his lips tightly to his own, crushing the berry redness into wine. The held each other tight, savouring the taste and feel of the other as their tongues met and danced in equal measure. They shrouded themselves with a cloak of love and blocked out all else, wholly consumed with one another.

 _Yes,_ Alec thought, _this is the one, this is who I’ve been waiting for._

When breathing became a necessity the two pulled apart and Alec buried his head into the junction of Magnus’ shoulder, blissfully ignoring the scrape of feet as his classmates hurriedly left the room, Camille's screetching a low buzz at the back of his mind. His head was muffled in a dream, his lips stretched in a lazy smile, plump and kiss bitten, and Magnus began to sway them both side to side, nestling his head amongst the black of Alec’s hair.

Alec draws him back, breathing in his air and his life.

His husband had come back for him.

 

Later, once news has spread around school that  _loner lightwood_ had somehow managed to bag the hot transfer student within the first day and people had began to talk all about how they'd secretly crushed on Alec for  _years_ but were to scared to show it, Magnus dragged him onto the roof of the house he was sharing with his mum and pulled him to the floor to stare at the stars above. 

Magnus' mum had welcomed Alec into the home with open arms, kissing him on both cheeks whilst exclaiming all about how her little  _mags_ had moaned every day about seeing Alexander again. It made his heart warm to see the open love and acceptance between Magnus' mum and Magnus himself, the natural fondness between most mothers and their children flaunted in its enteirty. It hadn't made him jealous or sad - he'd long since gotten over his mother's lack of love - only happy that Magnus had had someone with him during their separation who cared deeply.

Now though, as they lay side by side, hands clasped tightly together, they shared story after story of events that had happened in the years spent apart. Magnus made him laugh until tears flooded his eyes about a family trip to Peru that ended up with him being banned from the country, made him smile lovingly as the taller male spoke of his never-ending affection for the sweet chubby cheeked boy he fell in love with at five, made him cry with sadness when Magnus told him off the despair he'd felt at never recieving a letter in all their years apart. 

In return Alec told his love all about his family, about the fighting and the screaming, the hatred and the lack of care. He told him of people like Simon, who made his days a little brighter and a little more entertaining. He told him, with burning cheeks and embaressed smile, about the love that never faded for a glittery, tawny skinned boy of five who had helped him face his worst fear on the first day of school - He'd even shown Magnus the ring lovingly tied around his neck, worn from use and age, delighted at the smile that he was greeted with, "I'm going to marry you some day." he promised then and there once again.

Soon light would fade completely from the sky and Magnus crawled over his chest, softly placing a kiss upon his lips like the touch of an angel, and Alec felt himself melt into the floor; he'd stay here tonight, ever night if he could, wrapped up safetly in the arms of the boy he loved and hidden away from the world.

"Honey," Magnus cooed into his ear softly as his blue eyes began to hide beneath tired lids,  _"_ I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just something short and sweet for you to read whilst I get the next chapter of Kings and Queens ready. I hope you enjoyed it and please dont hesitate to comment on what you liked, didnt and if you wanna see a sequal. I am aware this is quite shit, especially the ending, so please try to enjoy it as much as possible. 
> 
> I am actually quite inspired by this idea so maybe on a better day when I have more time, I will come back and edit it to make it have more depth. I probably will soon to be fair.


End file.
